


We Are Heroes

by Archangel_Danger7777



Series: One-Shot Collections [3]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, One Shot, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Song Lyrics, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Danger7777/pseuds/Archangel_Danger7777
Summary: Even the strongest can't fight the feelings that creep in at night, when it gets to much it's better to fall on your brothers and family instead of the cliff side.
Relationships: Clay and Bravo Team
Series: One-Shot Collections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094543
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	We Are Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Song Lyrics- We Are Heroes Tonight
> 
> Sorry if they seem OC first time wrinting them.

I'm walking alone, the streets are empty  
The only thing I can see is my own silhouette  
I'm getting stronger, step by step  
The clock is ticking but there's no time for regrets  
I've been flying from town to town  
From London to Taiwan  
I've been all around the globe  
Trying to protect your soul

Clay lifted his head to face the sky, closing his eyes he felt the rain fall softly onto his face. Soaking his clothing and hair, seeping deep into his bones. He looked down the rocky cliffside of Fort Wetherill, Jamestown, the normally calm waves were rough as they crashed into the cliff side at a brutal pace. 

He’d jumped from higher but it was into the calm waves of the ocean where his team had a chance of saving him. Not this time. Many veterans and active duty always went the easy way out, a quick shot to the head and they were gone. He wasn’t vain but he didn’t wanna leave his team to find his body, to clean up the splattered brain matter and blood. 

If someone asked him why he was standing there, in a storm, staring down at the rough water, getting ready to take his life he’d tell you it was inevitable. He had always thought of removing himself from the world, he did when his mom took her own life, when his dad sent him away and later ruin his son's life as a Seal. When Adam tackled that S-Vest that he was too slow to stop and...there is only so much a person can take before they fall apart, and just because Clay is a soldier doesn’t mean he’s immortal. Being put under investigation was his final straw. His team didn’t even defend him when the MP’s came and escorted him from the base. 

We are heroes tonight  
We will fly above the sky  
We are heroes tonight, yeah  
We are heroes tonight  
We will fly above the sky  
We are heroes tonight, yeah  
I'm feeling like a dynamite  
Ready to explode right up in the sky  
I need you to listen, I need you to hear  
And don't show any fear

They had shown up at the kids apartment, deciding they weren’t gonna let him go under investigation alone, again, but after receiving no answer from the youngest cellphone they drove to his apartment, When the kid didn’t answer the door, they used the spare key and broke into his apartment, it was clean and practically empty. His fridge was bare of food and beer. Sitting on the counter was a white note, folded in half, and addressed to the team. 

Ray read the note and he looked at the rest of them, they acted rather quickly, folding up the note they used the tracking app that was in Clay’s phone and all took off twords the old fort. Everyone was quiet, and some were angered at themselves, their kid was suffering and they did nothing to stop it, just stood by and watched. 

Trent had grabbed his medical bag because he didn’t know what they were gonna find, there were so many possibalites that he didn’t want to even think of them all. But his main focus was pills, gunshot wound or jumping. He hoped it was something he could treat, so they didn’t have to bury their kid, they had laid so many brothers to rest, it could kill them laying the youngest brother to rest. 

Brock was petting Cerbrus, the dog whining softly as the distressed smell that assaulted his senses. His pack was scared, and they were rarely scared. Brock was upset with himself, the quiet teammate noticed something was going on with Clay. The kid had stopped eating, after work disappeared on the teams with the occasional text that stopped them from going over and checking on him. 

Sonny was angry, angry at the world, at himself, at one Ashland Spencer. Sonny remembers the first time he met the kid, and how he wanted to punch the smug little bastard in the nose. Somehow, he wormed his way into Sonny’s heart, past all his barriers and created the protective man that would kill and be killed for his little brother. 

Ray was silently praying, praying they were not too late and that god gave them the strengh to save Clay. To not find a body with the bright baby blues staring up at the sky unseeing, chest no longer heaving and breathing. For blonde curls to not be stained red, or for a white foam to cover his chin. For no markings to cover unscarred skin. 

Jason was speeding through the city, Clay had in some way become a son to Jason. He thought of Emma and Mikey, they had just lost their mom and now he couldn’t imagine telling them that their Uncle Clay was gone, not by some terrorist in some forien land, but home and by his own hand. 

I've been flying from town to town  
From London to Taiwan  
I've been all around the globe  
Trying to protect your soul  
We are heroes tonight  
We will fly above the sky  
We are heroes tonight, yeah  
We are heroes tonight  
We will fly above the sky  
We are heroes tonight, yeah  
We are heroes tonight, yeah  
We are heroes tonight  
We will fly above the sky  
We are heroes tonight, yeah

“Clay!” The younger man jerked around and saw his team standing not too far from him, Cerberus was barking, trying to break free of his owner's hold to grab his pup. The rain gave them a look to them, a look he couldn’t describe. “H-how..why are you here?” 

“To stop you from making the world's greatest mistake Bambam. So how about you step away from the edge. ” Sonny said, stepping closer slightly, Clay stepped back until he was right on the edge. “I can’t...I can’t handle it anymore.” 

“Can’t handle what Clay?” 

“The loneliness, the hatred that my father has for me. It’s too much!” They watched as the kid, the kid with the largest and strongest walls, the boy who keeps everyone at an arm's lengh, break down crying. It really just goes to show that Clay is younger than he looks, it’s scary. Fear is creeping in because Clay is so close to falling from the cliff side and from them. 

“You're not alone anymore, Clay, you have us. And Ash may be your father, but he isn’t your dad. He’s not your family Clay we are, and we're here for you.” Jason had stepped closer and was reaching his hand out for Clay to take. “Were your brothers, we will catch you if you fall, so please Clay take my hand.” It was like the SERE training, Clay had taken their hands and Jason hoped he’d do it again. 

Clay reached out and grabbed Jason’s hand. Before he could pull it back, Jason jerked him away from the edge and into a hug that the kid so derpertly needed, the rest of the teams joined in, gripping their Kid in a tight embrace. 

Ashland may be his daddy, but Clay is Bravo’s kid. 

I've been flying from town to town  
From London to Taiwan  
I've been all around the globe  
Trying to protect your soul


End file.
